


from your eyes

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Nayeon tidak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta. Mata itu sulit sekali untuk dihindari pesonanya.





	from your eyes

**i.**

( _Nayeon pernah melihat mata yang menangkap refleksi akan dirinya sendiri dan membawanya keseluruhannya ke depan—memperlihatkan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk._ )

Chittapon duduk di hadapan Nayeon sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca ketika ia menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan intens dan rahang yang terkatup; sangat bertolak belakang dengan Chittapon yang biasanya begitu cerah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah absen terlihat dari bibirnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya di mana letak permasalahannya?" Pemuda itu membuka suara duluan setelah mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan yang begitu tak wajar di antara keramaian restauran dekat kampus dimana mereka belajar dulu. Jam makan siang baru saja tiba, tidak heran bahwa tempat itu perlahan mulai dibanjiri oleh orang-orang

"Tidak di mana-mana, aku hanya capek." Nayeon tidak repot-repot membalas tatapan Chittapon, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap gelas berisi limun dingin yang sudah diaduk-aduknya sedari tadi.

Chittapon mengendus. "Hanya karena itu?"

Hanya tinggal satu sedotan lagi, namun Nayeon meninggalkan minumannya, ada nada yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. "Aku rasa aku telah pergi terlalu jauh." Rentetan kalimat tersebut mulai keluar tak terkendali darinya bagai racauan; Nayeon kini terlihat frustasi, ia membuang pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Terlalu menyimpang dari tujuan utamaku. Menjadi pengacara itu sulit, aku takut—aku takut jika aku malah membela pihak yang salah demi keuntungan materi semata. Tanggung jawabnya menjadi begitu besar dan membebaniku. Aku—"

"Nayeon."

Chittapon menyela, dengan tiba-tiba menarik halus dagu Nayeon agar tatapan mereka bersibobrok lagi, membiarkan dirinya untuk mendalami sang gadis; menjadi cerminan sang gadis sehingga Nayeon sendiri bisa melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya. "Lihat mataku."

Nayeon menahan napasnya. Disana ada seorang gadis yang ketakukan—pengecut meski ternyata ia masih ingin melangkah lebih jauh dari apa yang membuatnya tertahan.

"Kau pasti akan bisa membela mana yang baik dan benar. Kau hanya perlu dengan tegas mengatakan kata tidak pada apa yang tidak sesuai menurut pandanganmu. Aku percaya padamu bahwa kau akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan."

"Aku melihat segala potensi itu padamu." Chittapon menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi Nayeon dan ekspresinya melunak. "Makanya, jangan berhenti dulu, ya?"

**.**

**ii.**

( _Mata yang begitu dalam dengan pesona yang tidak bisa ditampik sehingga Nayeon tanpa sadar langsung meloncat dalam kolam cokelat gelap tersebut tanpa ada ancang-ancang maupun persiapan. Hasilnya bisa ditebak, dirinya selalu tenggelam disana tanpa bisa berbuat banyak untuk keluar dari sana._ )

Nayeon begitu menyukai mata Chittapon. Warnanya seperti kayu manis yang digunakan sebagai perisa dari pastri _cinnamon roll_ kesukaannya sejak kecil dan juga krayon berwarna cokelat yang sering Nayeon gunakan untuk mewarnai tanah tempatnya berpijak ataupun batang tumbuhan sebagai penopang dari pohon pinus dalam salah satu gambarnya.

Pokoknya, mata Chittapon itu adalah penjelmaan warna cokelat dari seluruh benda kesukaannya.

Apalagi ketika sepasang manik itu berbinar saat pemuda itu disuguhi makanan dengan serba-serbi cokelat juga; mulai dari manisnya kue coklat hingga puding coklat yang sekarang sering Nayeon buat diam-diam. Ditambah lagi saat Chittapon sedang semangat-semangatnya saat tengah berselancar di pantai ataupun melakukan _snowboarding_ di bukit-bukit bersalju.

Jika lebih hiperbolis lagi, Nayeon menggambarkan kedua lensa itu sebagai sesuatu yang mungkin bersinar lebih indah daripada Orion dan lebih berharga daripada permata yang paling langka sedunia. 

Jadi konklusinya; Nayeon akan selalu jatuh cinta tiap beradu pandang dengan mata coklat Chittapon yang memikat.

Tolong, sepertinya dia akan butuh pelampung untuk menambatkan diri agar tidak hanyut terus menerus dalam pandangan sang pemuda.

**.**

**iii.**

( _Mata yang telah melihat hingga ujung dari dunia dan lebih daripada itu._ )

"Nayeon." Chittapon saat itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya, tangan kanannya dengan sibuk mencoret-coret salah satu jurnal bersampul kulit yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana, merasa bosan sedari tadi karena ia bingung hendak melakukan apa untuk mengisi waktu luang yang ternyata tidak begitu menyenangkan karena mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri di kelas.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke ujung dunia."

Dan tawa sang perempuan pecah dan ia menatap geli laki-laki yang cemberut di sebelahnya. Nayeon seharusnya tidak membiarkan Chittapon menjadi begitu bosan sehingga pemuda itu secara asal mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti kalimat tadi.

"Tapi bukankah kita masih ada tugas lain yang perlu dikerjakan dari dosen?"

Chittapon memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Mari kita kabur."

"Tidak perlu." Nayeon menggeleng, masih tertawa. "Aku sudah pernah kesana, keliling dunia malahan."

"Wah—kapan? Kenapa tidak sekalian mengajakku juga?"

Nayeon menggeleng lagi, menolak untuk menjawab; yang alhasil malah dijejal terus oleh Chittapon dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yah, mana mungkin Nayeon bisa dengan santainya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan, "Masa kau belum pernah mengelilingi dunia juga padahal kau sering melihatnya di kaca? Aku sudah mengelilingi dunia karena aku telah menjelajahi dunia yang berada dalam matamu, tahu."

Bisa-bisa Chittapon akan mengungkit hal-hal ini terus dan tidak akan berhenti menggodanya selama berminggu-minggu.

**.**

**iv.**

( _Mata yang membelenggu hewan buas yang tersembunyi di tempat yang tidak dapat ia jangkau, dimana makhuk itu tertidur._ )

Pernah sekali Nayeon takut menatap kedua manik favoritnya itu.

Disana semuanya tampak berputar dengan cepat. Nayeon berlindung di balik punggung Chittapon yang wajahnya tengah dihantam oleh kepalan tangan orang yang mengganggu dirinya. Nayeon menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia mendengar Chittapon medesis sakit; ia tidak sampai hati melihat sang pemuda mengelap sedikit darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, belum lagi ada lebam yang lain.

Chittapon terluka karenanya.

Andai saja Nayeon bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, ia pasti tidak akan merepotkan Chittapon seperti ini.

"Sentuh dia, maka kau akan menyesal nantinya. Brengsek!"

Satu pukulan telak Chittapon layangkan sebagai balasan pada abdomen lawannya dan tinju mentahnya itu sukses menjatuhkan pria tidak sopan yang berani menganggu Nayeon dengan tidakan tidak pantas.

Pada saat itu, mata Chittapon mengeluarkan percikan lain yang belum pernah Nayeon lihat sebelumnya.

**.**

**v.**

( _Mata yang mempunyai kekuatan dan daya dan kemaunan yang cukup untuk bahkan mengguncangkan dunia._ )

Nayeon sering sekali melihat kilat merah pada sepasang manik coklat Chittapon. Ketika ia selalu memberitahunya bahwa ia akan tetap berlatih dengan keras agar bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi orang-orang yang telah meletakkan harapan penuh padanya, sinar yang mendorong agar dirinya tidak pernah lelah untuk meraih mimpinya sendiri menjadi yang bersinar di atas panggung yang selalu menjadi dambaannya.

Jarang sekali Nayeon menyaksikan arang itu padam dihembus angin, malah, bara apinya makin berkobar besar ketika ia ditiup dengan begitu kencang. Meskipun begitu, Nayeon akan tetap siaga; siapa tahu bara itu padam dan harus ada yang memegang korek untuk menghidupkannya lagi.

Karena meski ia tahu Chittapon sulit sekali untuk patah arang, tapi tidak juga tiap hari kita bisa menahan beban sendiri, bukan?

Maka dari itu, setiap sebelum penampilan Chittapon, Nayeon akan berlari menjumpainya hanya untuk mengancungkan jempol dan berkata sebaris kata, "Semangat!"

Siapa tahu, ia mungkin bisa ikut menjaga api itu agar tetap berkobar.

**.**

**vi.**

( _Mata yang sama yang hanya butuh tidak lebih dari pelukan hangat dan rumah yang nyaman._ )

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bohong. Tidak perlu menutupi kebenaran begitu jika kau hanya akan gagal dalam menyembunyikannya. Nayeon sudah hafal betul dengan gelagat Chittapon yang jauh beda ketika ia sedang berbicara jujur. Sang gadis mengulum bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, kali ini ia hanya mengekor dari belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu cerita, jika tidak ingin." Ujar Nayeon tegas, kali ini berhasil mendapat penuh perhatian dari Chittapon yang sekarang sudah memutar tubuh menghadap dirinya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Tetapi," Nayeon menggantungkan katanya di udara. "aku tidak suka jika kau bertingkah bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tidak harus cerita, tapi kau boleh berkata padaku bahwa kau sedang sedih ataupun kesal. Aku tidak akan mencoba mengorek-ngorek jika kau tidak ingin."

Nayeon mencari-cari tatapan Chittapon dan pandangannya melembut.

Chittapon tidak perlu kata-kata untuk bercerita karena Nayeon akan tahu sendiri ketika ia melihat mata sang pemuda.


End file.
